


Goggles

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, cum, wholesome lovey-dovey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Darnold fuck good and hard what else can I say?
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn’t think of many science comparisons, I failed chemistry for a reason.

On their way home, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Darnold gave Tommy a rough kiss before he started driving to try to hold him over (because like fucking hell he would let Tommy try to speed home) but that failed to work as he heard the other man’s heavy breathing as he crossed his legs, trying to keep himself stable.

Finally, after almost getting to a crash at least twice from Tommy’s slight moans, Darnold turned to see Tommy already outside of the car, opening his side of the door to pick him up. Darnold let out a chuckle, excited to see how ecstatic the other man was as Tommy threw themselves onto the soft couch with a small ‘oof’. They shared a laugh, Darnold brushing back Tommy’s hair and then ruffling it. Tommy was so cute when he looked at him like this, full of love. Tommy gave a small smile and then pulled Darnold into a kiss. 

The soft, seemingly innocent little dance their lips quickly deepened into a rougher, more desperate kiss. Tommy felt Darnold boner and ground against it, prompting a small gasp from the other man. Darnold retaliated by gently biting down on Tommy’s bottom lip to which Tommy broke the kiss with a small laugh and begun kissing down Darnold’s neck, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his button-up. 

“Uhg, Tommy, wait-” Darnold said, moving his hands to Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy looked up, attentive. “The car, we forgot to lock it.” 

“O-oh right! Sorry, got a little excited there!” Tommy said, blushing. 

“I can tell,” Darnold said, leaning back against the couch and staring at Tommy’s boner. Tommy placed a small kiss on Darnold’s forehead and ran off the car keys. A small beep was heard, and Tommy stumbled back, leaving a trail of clothes on the ground by kicking off his shoes and discarding his lab coat. He slid forwards and fell into Darnold’s arms, excitedly patting his thigh. 

“So, whatcha wanna do, hun?” Tommy said as he sat on Darnold’s lap and ground against him, prompting a shiver from Darnold. 

“This!” Darnold said, swinging Tommy off him and onto the couch before sliding down between the other man’s legs. Tommy let out a surprised yelp and then fell into laughter. Darnold gently tugged up the other man’s tucked in shirt and began leaving light kisses on his stomach. Tommy laughed as it tickled. His laughs made Darnold’s heart soar and Darnold couldn’t help laughing along too. Darnold rested his head on Tommy’s stomach, looked up, and smiled. Tommy propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to cut Darnold’s face, to which Darnold leaned into, placing his hand over Tommy’s. 

“You alright?” Darnold asked. 

“Yeah! Green as a- as a-” Tommy paused, frowning a bit as he struggled to come up with a simile. 

“An apple?” Darnold suggested, laughing slightly. 

“Yeah! But like one of those Granny Smith ones they used in caramel-dipping.” Tommy said. He frowned slightly, think of other worse apples like Red Delicious apples. “Maybe we should refrain from using ‘apple’ ‘cause they come in a lot of shades. Maybe chlorophyll?”

“Green as chlorophyll?” Darnold asked. Tommy nodded, excited.

“Green as chlorophyll,” Tommy confirmed.

“Can I suck you off then?” Darnold said, looking away with a blush, his thumb stroking Tommy’s hip. 

“Fuck, I’d like that. Chlorophyll green, go wild.” Tommy said, moving to sit up. Darnold gently placed his hand on Tommy’s chest, signing to stay lying down, and began trailing kisses down Tommy’s stomach, parallel to the trail of hair already on it. He undid Tommy’s belt and sat back, hand tugging on Tommy’s tie to pull him into a sitting position.

“Gguh-” Tommy choked out, sitting up as his tie tighten around his neck.

“Colour?” Darnold asked quickly, looking up into Tommy’s red face. 

“Green. Fuck, that, do that more.” Tommy said, placing his hand over the one Darnold had on his tie. He gave Darnold a sly grin. “Like it when, when you get a little bossy. Means I’ll- I’ll have to put you in your place later.” 

Darnold felt his face warm-up and he tugged on Tommy’s tie again, prompting a small, breathy moan from Tommy. Might as well have fun with this right now.

“You’re doing so good for me, Tommy,” Darnold said, giving Tommy’s dick a small squeeze. He felt the man shudder beneath his touch. “Colour?”

“Green! Uh, though, do you want to change into something different?” Tommy asked, tapping Darnold’s shoulder. Darnold looked down, still wearing his science team uniform, complete with his orange goggles which were resting on his head and lab coat whose sleeves were pushed up around his elbows. 

“Do you want me to? I think it’s fine.” Darnold said, moving to remove his tie.

“No! It’s fine! I just was worried that you might not want to soil your uniform.” Tommy said, giving Darnold a small smile paired with a slight, breathy chuckle. Tommy was always so considerate. “Wanted to give you a chance to change.”

Darnold smiled before looking back down to focus at the matter in hand--his hand to be exact. He kissed the insides of Tommy’s thighs, slowing moving his hand up and down Tommy’s dick. Tommy moaned slightly, whimpering when Darnold pulled away to readjust his position. 

Darnold kissed the tip, already slightly dripping with pre-cum. He took the tip in his mouth and started sucking, swirling his tongue around in a circle like one would when they were mixing something in an Erlenmeyer flask though instead of looking at a chemical, he was looking up at Tommy. 

Though Tommy wasn’t looking back at him, his head instead thrown back saying Darnold’s name between pants. Darnold pulled on Tommy’s tie again, forcing him to sit up and look into Darnold’s eyes. 

“O-oh, Darnold. You- You-” Tommy stuttered, slightly surprised. Darnold hadn’t even done much but Tommy was reduced to a hot mess, his thighs quivering. 

“That’s much better, Tommy. Now I can see your wonderful face! Colour?” Darnold said, giving a smile. Tommy was going to have so much to get back at Darnold.

“Green, green, green. Oh, please, please.” Tommy panted, as Darnold took in his full length. Darnold started moving his head back and forth but it was too slow for Tommy’s liking.

“Wait, wait, pause for a sec,” Tommy said, pulling Darnold’s head by tugging at his hair. Darnold cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Can- can I fuck your throat? Like- mmmmghhh” Tommy said, trailing off as he struggled to find his words. 

“Of course, honey. If I tap my finger against your thigh, stop though” Darnold said, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, always. Ready?” Tommy said, his hands resting on Darnold’s shoulders. Darnold responded with a chipper ‘yeah’ and took in Tommy’s length. Tommy began fucking him slowly but soon quickly picked up the pace, little moans combined with Darnold’s name escaping his lips. Darnold let out a low groan and moved to unbuckle his pants which were painfully tight at this point. He took it into his hand and started jacking, looking up at Tommy as he did. Tommy’s eyes were shut, too focused on the pleasure, but Darnold tugged at Tommy’s tie again causing Tommy to look at him. 

“Hhmg, Darnold,” Tommy whined, picking up the pace. Tommy then slid his hands down from Darnold’s head and rested them on his shoulders. Darnold felt Tommy’s dick throbbing in his mouth. Darnold gave a thrust into his hand and came, panting a bit. Tommy looked at the mess on the ground with satisfaction. Darnold came choking on his dick. Fuck, that was hot. 

“Can I, can I cum on your face? I’m, I’m close.” Tommy whimpered, failing to stop himself from bucking forwards.

“Yes, please do!” Darnold said after taking Tommy’s dick into his hand. Darnold pumped it in his hand, already slick with his spit.

“W-wait, I gotta-” Tommy started, leaning over and pulling Darnold’s goggles over Darnold’s eyes. “Don’t want it getting in your eye, right?”

Darnold flushed at the action. Tommy was so considerate. Darnold readjusted his goggles and resumed jerking Tommy off causing his pants to get heavier and more desperate before he released his load on Darnold’s face with a low groan. 

Darnold licked the rest of the cum off of Tommy’s tip, sucking slightly to make sure Tommy was thoroughly sucked dry like that vacuum chamber experiment which sucked out all the air to lower the boiling point of water so all three states of matter existed at the same time. Darnold loved the taste of Tommy despite it being an acquired flavour because it was from Tommy. Darnold wasn’t a biologist but he knew that inside cum there was DNA, and that DNA was Tommy’s. It was a part of Tommy which was now on him, covering his face and inside his stomach. His heart swelled and he kissed Tommy’s hip. 

“You did so well, Tommy,” Darnold said, leaning back. Tommy gave a small smile in response to the praise. Darnold looked up at Tommy, pulling Tommy’s hand to rest on his head, letting Tommy observe his handiwork. 

Tommy smiled, looking at his cum splatter across Darnold’s face marking him as his. He enjoyed the contrast of his cum against Darnold’s dark skin. Tommy wished he could take a picture of this scene but right now he was fine with embedding the image into his head. He slid the hand he had on Darnold’s head down and wiped some cum off the goggles that blocked Darnold’s sight with his thumb. Darnold pulled Tommy’s thumb into his mouth, sucking off the cum.

Goggles were a good call.


End file.
